1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to mobility apparatuses, namely wheelchair assemblies. More particularly, it relates to an automated wheelchair assembly capable of easily rotating in all directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automated or power wheelchair assemblies are known in the art. Other wheelchair assemblies must be propelled manually and offer only basic features and functions. However, wheelchairs are indispensable to individuals who are physically or mentally disabled. Thus, with increasing healthcare costs, wheelchairs should be as effective and efficient as possible. However, the conventional art does not provide such benefits.
Additionally, typical wheelchairs provide a single chair within which an individual sits. Sitting in this manner through all daily activities may injure the individual (e.g., bedsores, body deformation, etc.).
Furthermore, conventional wheelchairs are difficult to maneuver, have wide turning radiuses, and are inefficient with regards to movement and direction of movement. Wheelchairs are often strenuous or inefficient to propel and are exhausting to use over long distance and long periods of time, even considering power wheelchairs. Wheelchairs taught in the prior art have limited directionality, static height, and limited control options.
Conventional power wheelchairs, in particular, typically include two drives with drive wheels disposed along a horizontal axis of the assembly, said horizontal axis being perpendicular to the direction of forward motion of the assembly. The wheelchairs also typically have a support frame that not only is coupled to the drives and drive wheels but further includes idler wheels or caster wheels. Location of drive wheels, whether front, rear, or center, determine location and need for idler/caster wheels, the need of which creates an additional cost of material and manufacture. An example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,556.
Other conventional wheelchair or mobility assemblies include the Honda Motor Co., Ltd. UNI-CUB personal mobility apparatus, U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2008/0202837, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,490. However, these prior art devices are not conducive for a disabled person to be transported or conduct activities while having their hands free to multitask. All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Accordingly, what is needed is an omnidirectional, easy-to-use mobility apparatus (e.g., wheelchair assembly) that allows an individual or object to be transported comfortably, effectively, and efficiently. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the art could be advanced.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.